La timidez de un comienzo
by Misa Hayes
Summary: Dos adolecentes enfrentan sus miedos en la primera noche que deciden pasar juntos...


La inocencia de un comienzo

Los señores Ozora, decidieron pasar un fin de semana especial en Okinawa, frente al mar en un hotel, sólo ellos dos, endosando el cuidado de Daichi a Hotaru que ya tenia planes para ese mismo fin de semana

No me parece justo, ya habíamos hablado que yo saldría este fin de semana

Hotaru, no seas infantil, sabes que tu madre y yo no nos vemos en varios meses y queremos estar unos días solos. Entiende, ya no eres una niña

Lo sé, pero yo ya me había hecho la idea de ir a esa fiesta que harán unos compañeros de clase

Sabes que Daichi no se quedará con nadie si no es contigo, por lo que…

Si, ok tendrá que ser así, si no hay de otras, pero – y tomando un tono chantajista- el próximo fin de semana es mío, capitán Ozora

Trato hecho marino

Hotaru no podia enojarse con la causa de su confinamiento en su casa un fin de semana, por lo que lo sigue consintiendo y jugando con él y el balón de futbol.

Hotaru- grita Natsuko- tienes teléfono, es Misaki

Voy!- y tomando a Daichi en brazos- bien jovencito, es hora de merendar

Misaki, hola ¿cómo estás?

Bien- responde Taro al otro lado de la línea- te llamo para consultar a que hora te paso a buscar a tu casa mañana para la fiesta que organiza Yamabuki

Lo siento- dice Hotaru mientras coloca a Daichi en el suelo- no podré ir

¿Por que?

Porque me debo quedar cuidando a Daichi el fin de semana completo, por lo que no me cuenten en la fiesta, es más ahora se están preparando mis padres para irse a Okinawa hoy en la noche

Esta bien, que pena.. quería que fueras conmigo, hace tiempo que no vamos a un sitio nosotros- dice Taro con un tono de decepción

Discúlpame, a lo mejor tú y yo ya..

No tienes que disculparte, y no me digas lo que yo estoy pensando

mmmm bueno

Mañana pasaré a visitarte después del entrenamiento del sábado, espero que me prepares algo rico para comer

Ajá, con que esas- ya alegre y con sus mejillas rojas- Te esperaré entonces

Es un trato

El Segundo que firmo capitán del Nankatsu

Entonces hasta mañana, señorita, duerma bien

Hasta mañana capitán, usted también descance

Los padres de Tsubasa y Daichi viajan como una pareja de recién casados, esa noche de viernes, Hotaru no tenía ningún contratiempo de cuidar al pequeño, ya que son muy unidos pero al tener los planes con Misaki y suspenderlos, la colocan bastante triste. Para tranquilizarse y animarse, decide preparar paqueques e invitar a Sanae para comerlos juntas

Un fin de semana sola- mira Sanae con ojos maliciosos

Si, ¿por?-

No te hagas, porque no invitas a Misaki a quedarse aca, contigo- dice Sanae mientras recibe sus panqueques y observa que Hotaru tenía sus mejillas rojas- ya lo hiciste

s-e, s-e, se invitó solito, mañana, vendrá después del entrenamiento

Suascates!

Lo malo es que no podremos ir a la fiesta que ofrece Yamasaki en su casa, bueno él si, yo no

Y ¿que?- dice Sanae con la boca llena- ustedes dos pueden hacer una privada- Sanae comenta eso con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos.

N-o, n-o, rayos! Sanae, no me molestes tanto- Hotaru solo musitaba palabras

La veladas de las jovenes pasó casi inadvertida…

Al día siguiente, Hotaru aprovechó de no ir a la escuela, para hacer aseo general en su casa y sacar de compras al pequeño Daichi.

Mira, que crees que le gustaría que le preparase a Taro para comer Daichi?

Taro-san- responde el pequeño

Si Taro-san- le responde ella con una sonrisa mientras compra los comestibles en el super.

Ya en casa, ella se presta a trabajar en la cocina, mientras Daichi juega con su balón en el patio. Al trabajar piensa en lo que conversaron con Sanae la noche anterior y sus mejilla se tornan rojas, un grito interrumpe el quehacer

BUENAS TARDES!- grita Misaki que llega muy campante

Hola, llegaste temprano- Hotaru sintio algo extraño en su estomago la escena parece si recibiera a su esposo en la casa

Si, tuvimos un entrenamiento muy agotador, como siempre- Taro empieza a relatar de su jornada mientras saluda al pequeño Daichi. Hotaru trabaja en la cocina, Misaki juega con Daichi toda la tarde en el patio. Comparten el día, conversando, jugando, revisando fechas de exámenes de admission, ya que Hotaru tenía entre ceja y ceja estudiar en la facultad de Educación de la Universidad de Nankatsu, mientras Misaki no tiene claro su futuro, no sabe si seguirá en Japón o se irá a otro pais con su padre. Si era sabido por ambos de una posible separación, ninguno quería referirse al tema para no dañar al otro, sin embargo esa situación empañaba en cierto modo su relación provocanco peleas, y demases

Daichi, ya es hora de ir a la cama, es muy tarde

Si- el pequeño obedecía mientras se bajaba del sillón

Hotaru- interrumpe Misaki- necesito que me prestes los ultimos apuntes de la clase de cálculo

Si, están en mi cuarto, búscalos mientras llevo a Daichi a dormir- le responde Hotaru al tomar en brazos al niño que ya se fregaba sus ojitos. La chica acostó a niño en su cama y para que se durmiera temprano empezó a narrarle el último partido contra Toho que disputó Tsubasa en Japón

Hermana, quedaste cuando estaban jugando el Segundo tiempo extra

Ah! Si, bueno y entonces….-Hotaru narra la historia de como el Nankatsu y el Toho disputaban a muerte el balón- Hyuga lanza un disparo con su pierna "shuuuuuuuuuuuuu" –tratando de imitar el sonido de una bala- es entonces que Tsubasa, que estaba como defensa, rechaza el tiro "zuaaaf" entregándosela a sus compañeros pero se golpea en el travesaño de la portería "paf"…." –Así pasó una hora tratando de hacer dormir al pequeño. Esa, escena es observada silenciosamente por Misaki desde la puerta, el cual solo sonrie, luego decide ir al cuarto de Hotaru y recostarse en la cama hasta que se queda dormido. Ella al volver le pregunta si encontró los apuntes, junto con disculparse por la demora, pero ve que se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente. Hotaru mira a Misaki y le toca el cabello, ordenando la chasquilla de su frente

Pareces un bebe, mi querido Taro Misaki. Debes estar muy agotado después del entrenamiento, descanza- Hotaru le da un beso en la mejilla y lo cubre con una manta- Creo que me prepararé un té y arreglaré el sofá para dormir

Mientras Hotaru preparaba su té en la cocina, siente que alguién la abraza por atrás

¿Donde crees que dormirás?- le susurra al oido

En el sofá, ya que un lindo niño se ecuentra dormido en mi cama y no puedo usar ni la habitación de mis padres ni la de mi hermano

¿Ah si, eso será si yo lo permito- Taro empieza por besarle el cuello

Me haces cosquillas, Taro- Hotaru se da vuelta y rodea el cuello de Misaki con sus brazo- prefiero yo besar el tuyo- ella comienza a dar lentos y suaves besos en el cuello, poco a poco siente algo extraño pero prefiere ignorarlo por el minuto

Eso me gusta mucho

Para ser tímido, eres muy…-Pero Misaki detiene el comentario con un beso- mejor no lo digo- remata la joven tratando de recuperar su aliento- me estaba preparando un té ¿quieres uno?

Bueno- responde ya rodeándole la cintura observando como le servían su ofrecido te

Después de un buen rato conversando, Misaki se reía de las historias que Hotaru le contaba a Daichi para que se quedara dormido

Pero que tiene de malo, es una manera de que Daichi conozca a Tsubasa no tienes por que reirte Misaki- Hotaru esta perdiendo la paciencia

No te enojes, pero me parece muy peculiar que en vez de ser cuentos infantiles, le narres una jugada de futbol.

Naaa, son patrañas, puras patrañas lo que me dices Taro Misaki- y levantando las tazas de te- ¿quieres ir a ver el álbum de fotos a mi cuarto, sí o no

Si, vamos no tienes para que enojarte

¿Quién dijo que estaba enojada?

Después de buscar el dichoso álbum, ambos se sientan en el suelo apoyados en la pared viendo las fotos. Hotaru apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Misaki

Tú corazón late muy rápido- dice la chica cerrando los ojos- me gusta oirlo

Misaki sólo le sonrie y juega con las manos de la muchacha- ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta- ¿por qué tiemblas, pequeña?

Nada, yo sólo…- se detiene al miralo fijamente, se siente seducida ante los ojos dulces y transparentes de Taro- yo.. no sé lo que me pasa…- Hotaru sentía algo extraño, una enorme gana de besarlo, pero él comienza primero dejando de lado el album de fotos.

Besa sus labios, mejilla, su cuello comenzando tímidamente a recorres sus brazos para depositar su mano en la cintura. Ella tocaba su pecho, pero esta vez cada caricia venía cargada de un sentimiento extraño… ¿pasion?

Fue casi un acuerdo sin palabras. El se apoya más en la pared, ella se sienta a horcajadas mirandose fijamente

Tengo miedo Taro- dice la chica mientras siente como él recorre su cintura bajo la blusa

Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- su mirada dulce avala sus palabras

Tengo miedo a que no te guste o que yo no lo ….- es nuevamente silenciada por los labios de Taro

Confío plenamente en tí, pero sólo será si tú lo desas, sabes bien que nunca te obligaré a algo que no quieras

Siento algo raro en el estómago, mi corazón late muy rápido, casi está a punto de salir de mi pecho- la joven tiene su rostro enrojecido

Hotaru decide tomar la iniciativa, empieza por quitarle la camisa, mientras él solamente juega explirando su espalda con sus manos

Te miro y más me gustas Taro Misaki- le susura mientras le besa la oreja

Veo que estás tomando la iniciativa- dejándose llevar por su pareja comienza por jugar con su blusa, desabrocharla y dejarle los hombros desnudos para comenzar a besarlos. Hotaru se siente muy extraña, su entre pierna poco a poco se humedece al sentir las manos de Misaki y su sangre recorre su cuerpo de manera diferente. Los besos de Taro que comenzaron en sus hombros empiezan a bajar hacia su pecho, abjando lentamente hacia el sus pequeños senos de adolecente, mientras ella comienza a acariciar su torso ya desnudo con la yema de sus dedos. Sus brazos, sus pectorales, en fin, él en su plenitude ya es deseado inconsientemente por la muchacha.

¿Quieres de verdad?- vuelve a preguntarle para estar más seguro recibiendo un beso como respuesta.

El deseo hizo presa de los dos, aunque Hotaru seguía muy tensa y temerosa, unas extrañas descargas se hacían presente cada vez que Taro recorría su piel, más aún cuando sus manos tocan sus muslos todavia cubiertos por el pantaloon mientras ella sentía que su sona más viril cambiaba al roce de su cuerpo. Poco a poco Taro dejó de apoyarse en el muro para recostarse por complete en el piso, ella toma una de sus manos y luego permite qu la otra recorra su cintura. La miradas de ambos empiezan a cambiar y en cuestión de Segundo ella se quita la blulsa para dejarlo a él jugar con su sosten, para luego quitarselo y dejar sus pequeños senos al descubierto. El deja que Hotaru bese sup echo lentamente, su cuello, sus mejillas como una composición agradable y dulce, sólo faltaba algo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso siguiente. Taro arque su espalda apoyandose en los codos para besarla de manera más apasionada, la toma y hace que se recueste en el suelo, para luego el comenzar a besarla lentamente erecorriendo su cuello. Ella comienza a gemir poco a poco al sentir como los labios de su pareja rozaban su piel

Taro… espera

¿Que ocurre? ¿estás asustada?

Un poco,… es que siento tantas cosas, sensaciones que jamás había tenido

shhhhh- la silencia- Yo también siento sensaciones, me agradas, te ves Linda- Taro la miraba, aún con las intensión de terminar ésto e irse al sofa durmiendo cada uno por separado- si quieres lo dejámos hasta aquí y me voy al sofa

No… quiero que te quedes aquí… conmigo

Pero….

Si no soy capaz de vencer mis inseguridad, jamás podré ser digna de estar contigo, Taro- Esa respuesta sorprende a Misaki "Que me pasa, tengo miedo, tengo dudas… pero sentirlo cerca, su olor, su tacto me hace estar en un sueño, por hoy… por esta noche… aunque sea por una noche, quiero estar a su lado y sentirme una mujer deseada"

Hotaru baja sus manos hacia los muslos de Misaki, él siente que recorre su cuerpo y le brotan las dudas y la inseguridad, mira fijamente a la joven que poco a poco jugar en esa zona llevando sus manos al broche del pantalón para abrirlo a cambio ella recibe una dote de besos en su cuello y oreja.

Ni creas que tú solamente trabajarás- dice esto mientras hace que él se recueste en el piso, para ella empezar a besar su pecho provocando más a Taro. Es él que se encuentra más raro aún, al sentir como Hotaru baja poco a poco con sus besos hasta el punto de quitarle el pantalón. Nuevamente ella asciende y siente como las manos de Misaki recorren su espalda cintura y muslo terminando por desabrochar el pantalón al igual que ella

Que rico es verte en el piso y yo acá, pero es tu cuello lo que más me gusta besar- Hotaru se recuesta sobre él al mismo tiempo que se sentía rodeada por sus brazos para terminar por apresarla junto a él. – No te detengas- le susurra la chica

Ya no puedo hacerlo, me encuentro atrapado- responde al minuto que la recuesta en el piso para quitarle su pantalón y toda aquella prenda que los separaba

Ven aca, por favor- lo atrae hacia ella, ante eso Taro continua besandola sin descanso. Misaki siente el deseo de explorar más allá, quería tener a Hotaru tan cerca al punto de sentirse uno solo. El bajaba poco a poco, su mano ya no rodeaba su cintura, más bien recorria su cuerpo bajando lentamente por cadera, muslo hasta llegar a sus piernas. Una y otra vez recorría el mismo sendero con suaves caricias. Ella, por su parte, no dejaba de besar su cuello, su zona favorita

Misaki toma una actitud extraña, mientra acaricia su vientre, intenta abrir las piernas de Hotaru, pero ella siente una especie de frio que recorre su espalda, hay un temor que crece versus un deseo ardiente de que por una buena vez ella llegará más allá de los límites permitidos

Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- le dice Taro mientras acaricia su vientre

Si- responde ella asistiendo con la cabeza

Si tienes miedo yo…- ahora él es el silenciado

Me dejaré llevar… porque yo tampoco puedo detenerme

El roza sus piernas con la mano, el toque de sus dedos hacen un inmediato impacto en Hotaru que comienza a sentir como él se sitúa sobre ella y con un movimiento torpe de primera, pero que es remediado en el acto, comienza a penetrarla. Ella cierra sus ojos, ya que de primera siente un extraño dolor, no fuerte, pero intenso. No se queja, pero al sentir como Misaki comenzaba lentamente, ella gemía despacio no quería perturbarlo, ya que aún continuaba tensa

"Se siente extraño, pero me gusta" ella empezó a presionar con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de Taro y poco a poco sus caderas armonizaban con el ritmo de él. Taro se encotraba sobre ella, no quería cargar todo su peso en el cuerpo de la muchaca por lo que se apoyaba en sus codos

¿Estás bien?- consultaba candidamente mirándola a los ojos, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de ella

El mantiene la penetración de manera calma y tierna, tiene deseos de hacerlo de manera desenfrenada, pero su corazón le indica que no es bueno hacerlo por su compañera, no quiere causarle problemas. Decide retirarse unos momentos, continua la atmósfera tensa de ambos

¿Por qué me adoro eta posición?- le insinua Hotaru al intercambiar lugares

Quizas porque así me tienes a tu merced

Puede ser- Es ella que ahora se encuentra sobre él, decide continuar con el acto. Taro tiene las caderas de su pareja aprisionadas en sus fuertes manos, mientras ella apoya us manos en su pecho y brazos. Una queja con toque de dolor viene de ella, pero no se detiene, pues sentía como era exitada su pareja al verla así. Taro sentía la tentación de acariciar su senos y sus brazos, mientras ella maneja la penetración con esfuerzo, hasta que poco a poco se acostumbra. Hotaru comienza a moverse más rápido. Taro gime constantemente y ella sentía su gusto acada vez que presionaba los dedos en su piel. Seguían intensamente, los dos a un ritmo, Hotaru sencillamente no deja de moverse, mientras Misaki no deja de observarla y acariciarla al sentir que él se interiorizaba en ella. Nuevamente la sosotiene y se sitúa sobre ella, el movimiento provoca que se golpeen, riéndose juntos

Si piensas que esto terminó, estás muy equivocada niñita

Ah si… pues entonces muéstrame de lo que eres capaz- lo desafía. Taro empieza a recorre con sus labios su cuerpo, ella ya se encuentra totalmente entregada y goza cada beso que le es propinado por Taro, al punto de que la tension va desapareciendo poco a poco. Ella gime al sentir sus labios y es después que siente algo muy raro… el comienza a besar su vientre y desciende lentamente hasta que su lengua ingresa a su interior

Que.. que.. ha- haces Taro- ella no sabía que hacer, Taro habia comenzado a degustar de su zona más sencible, ella no podia o no quería que cesara, ella sabía que está ahí y gozaba ya que los labios de Taro hacían un trabajo artístico de delicadeza y sencibilidad. El miedo a la vergüenza y al dolor se ha esfumado en ambos jóvenes. Ella lo mira y a agotada, pero se nota que no se detendrían hasta no llegar juntos. Se besan como preámbulo de lo que realmente viene.

Nuevamente comienza a penetrarla, ya con un poco más de intensidad sin perder ese toque de delicadeza que tanto lo caracteriza. Una y otra vez con más y más energia se introduce en su interior. Ella jadea, entrecotado respira, pero Misaki no se detiene siguiendo una y otra vez, sus miradas son fijas el uno al otro. Hotaru arquea su espalda deposintando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de quien no la deja de hacerle sentir ese placer infinito "Ahora es más enérgico, más fuerte, ¿qué me pasa, quiero gritar ya no puedo aguantar"

Ay!- Hotaru se queja levemente, para no perturbar

Taro continúa constante, Hotaru le acaricia el rostro mordiendose el labio para no quejarse y preocuparlo, mostrándole una sonrisa

Me gustas mucho Hotaru- pronunciando esa frase hace que ella pierda el control y comience a quejarse más y más

ya no… ya no puedo- se queja- por favor no te detengas

Hotaru se aferra al cuerpo de Taro con fuerza, se han perdido juntos en un universo de sensaciones

Taro, yo , te quiero mucho- tomando la iniciativa hace que su propia lengua se pierda en la boca de Misaki dejando de respirar unos breves segundos. Estaba en éxtasis, luego de soltar sus labios ella hace su cabeza hacia atás, totalmente descontrolada, con su respiración agitada, sintiendo como él no deja de penetrarla con más pasión. Ambos cierran sus ojos. Juntos casí a un solo compás sienten el placer de un orgasmo, ella primero, luego él a sólo uno instantes incontables después. Suavemente ambos se separan. Se recuestan uno al lado del otro, Depositando ella su cabeza en sup echo

Tu corazón, late muy rápido- dice agitadamente- tu respiración, estas agotado- cierra sus ojos para sentir con mayor intensidad el momento

¿De verdad?- le dice mientras acaricia su cabeza- ¿tienes frio?

un poco

Ven acércate más- La abraza con fuerza

Me haces cosquillas- se rien un poco

Taro estira su brazo hasta la cama, para bajar la manta que habia usado Hotaru para cubrirlo- ¿así estás mejor?

Si

Sabes, si te cause algún daño yo…

shhh, ¿qué pasa, yo estoy bien, mejor de lo que pensé, francamente no sé si lo hice bien, pero tú me hiciste sentir tantas cosas juntas

Y tú, nunca me imagine que me harías tener tantas emociones

Fue hermoso, gracias- le sonrie ella mientras lo abraza más fuerte

No, gracias a tí, me siento muy feliz- la acerca más para besarla intensamente- ¿estás cansada?

Hum, sólo un poquito… por… ¿por que nome digas que tú?

Aún me quedan energies- le dice inclinándose hacia ella- para demostrarte de lo que puedo hacer- remata besándola tiernamente- pero tranquila, descanza- le pide cerrándole los ojos, dejándose llevar poe el instante de calma de estar juntos, tranquilos, degustando de la simpleza de oir la voz de cada uno, oler su frangancia, sentir como ambos se acarician con sus dedos

Si- con esa respuesta se queda dormida a su lado

El resto de la noche transcurre apasiblemente, uno dormía al lado del otro. Hotaru despierte y observa como Misaki duerme a su lado "insisto, pareces un niño muy tierno" y le ordena su pelo provocando que despierte

Buen día- lo mira muy sonriente mientras él estira sus brazos

Buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste?

Bien y tú ¿dormiste bien?

Claro que si- dándole un beso en la frente

¿Tienes hambre? ¿quieres desayunar?- le pregunta abrazandolo

Un poquito bastante- le responde riendo junto a ella

Bien, entonces tú te duchas mientras yo prepare el desayuno

Iré si tú vienes conmigo- la acaricia y luego la abraza fuertemente, la pregunta causa sorpresa en la muchacha que lo mira pasmada

¿Oye? Consulta…¿dónde quedó tu inocencia e ingenuidad, junto con tu lentitud- empieza a alejars un tanto de él- no, no tu te bañas mientras comienzo a preparar el desayuno.. ¿te parece?

Malita –riendose un rato

si tú. Ya! A levantarse, aunque sea fomingo hay cosas que hacer- ella se levanta primero, no antes de hacer que Taro cierre sus ojos para no mirarla

Hotaru ya está preparando la leche de Daichi que despertó exigiendo su desayuno, mientra Taro se ducha. Ella recuerda lo sucedido en la noche, y se sonroja cometiendo errors mientras prepara los alimentos

Taro… Taro..-Daichi lo miraba y reía- Hola

Hola campeón- lo saluda desordenándole el pelo- Ahora si, Buenos dias como corresponde

Si, buen día- responde mientras recibe un beso- Umm siéntate, tu desayuno ya está listo

¿No quieres que te ayude?

No, ya tengo todo listo, su sólo esper que te sirvo- Taro hace lo que le solicita y se sienta junto a Daichi.

Juntos los tres desayunan, para más tarde Taro y Daichi juegan con un balón mientras Hotaru lava los platos y ordena la cocina. Los dos, durante el desayuno, no mencionaron lo ocurrido esa noche "Vaya.. creo que no le gusto, pero porque pienso en …"

Ups..,¿qué pasa? ¿por qué tan distraída?- pregunta Misaki al detener el plato que casi rompe Hotaru

No nada, no me pasa nada

Cuando dices "No nada… no me pasa nada" es que tienes algo que decirme y no te atreves- Taro la estaba acorralando

Hummm ¿Psicoterapeuta?

Conocimiento de Causa- le dice con su tierna sonrisa para luego besarla sorpresivamente, tomando su cintura haciento que deje de lado los platos y paños, para cercarla entre el lavaplatos y él- te dije que lo de anoche me gustó mucho y que fue lo más maravilloso que he experimentado en mi vida- le decía mientras besa su cuello

Oye- acariciando supecho- Daichi está en el patio y habla muy bien

Es cierto- le dice soltádola y tocándose la cabeza y colodo como tomate

Tenemos que estudiar ¿lo recuerdas? Ya que es nuestro último año de preparatoria

Es verdad – con un tono de tristeza- sobre eso yo quería..- Pero Taro es callado

No digas nada, por favor, quiero gozar cada instante a tu lado como si fuera el último ¿si?

Hotaru yo…

Sus labios son sellados por los labios deHotaru para no soltarlo en un buen rato, lo abraza rodeando su cuello con sus brazoa, pero es interrumpido por la entrada de un balón seguido de Daichi. Taro deja de besarla para ir tras el pequeño, en eso Hotaru suelta una que otra lágrima "si, como si cada instante fuese el último y además, olvidé mencionarlo, me gusto mucho, y si fuese por mí, lo haría nuevamente contigo… Taro Misaki"

7

Hotaru 


End file.
